


Hands of a Stranger

by schweinstgrs



Series: Hands of a Stranger [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cheating, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinstgrs/pseuds/schweinstgrs
Summary: It's 1973 in Berlin and Sebastian Vettel is down on his luck when an important contract for Wolff enterprises goes awry. He finds himself drinking away his sorrows in a seedy bar downtown, whilst his pregnant wife waits for him at home. Kimi Räikkönen is a fresh-faced hustler looking for tricks to turn. He spots Sebastian and everything changes.
Relationships: Christian Horner/Torger "Toto" Wolff, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff, Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Series: Hands of a Stranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Hands of a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1973 in Berlin and Sebastian Vettel is down on his luck when an important contract for Wolff enterprises goes awry. He finds himself drinking away his sorrows in a seedy bar downtown, whilst his pregnant wife waits for him at home. Kimi Räikkönen is a fresh-faced hustler looking for tricks to turn. He spots Sebastian and everything changes.

**_Today is the 13th of July 1973._ **

It is a warm summer’s night. It is also the night where Sebastian Vettel really needs to secure this contract, or he is not going to have a job by the morning. 

“Yes sir, I understand Mr Wolff is asking for a large portion of your company but we believe that with our help-“ 

The young businessman is abruptly cut off with the man screaming down his end of the line. Sebastian winced and listened to him ramble on. Yes, asking for 60% worth of the company was pushing it, but that is how his boss liked to operate. 

“Sir, please we have been firm in meetings that-“Sebastian sighed. He wasn’t good at negotiating like his boss or other colleagues, but he had to do this. This deal was vital for the company, and to cement Sebastian’s role as Mr. Wolff’s right-hand man. 

“We are no longer interested in working with you. Do not contact us again, Mr Vettel.” 

The low drone of the landline rang in Sebastian’s ear. His hand was still clutching onto the phone, in disbelief. He let out another sigh and put the phone back and then put his face in his hands. _Mr Wolff was going to kill him._

Even though it was late, his boss was still in his office. It was just them in the building tonight, which was unusual since Sebastian was usually home with his wife who was expecting. 

“Sebastian, I hope you got it sorted. I’m going to head home, aren’t you? Hannah will be wondering where her little husband is.” Mr Wolff smirked whilst folding his jacket over his arm. 

“Sir, the deal with the Martin corporation fell through. They…aren’t going ahead with the deal.” Sebastian felt himself shrink in his chair. 

Toto stopped for a moment before turning around. He shot Sebastian an icy glare before he slammed his fist onto the table. 

“Vettel! That deal was the most fucking important deal we’ve had in the last five years!” He barked at the younger man. “If you want to have a job by the end of this week, I suggest that you get them back. Do I make myself clear!?” 

Another slam on the table. Mr Wolff only did that twice if he was _really_ mad. _Shit, what was he going to do?_

“Yes sir. I will.” He weakly replied before tidying up his files into his briefcase. Mr Wolff responded by slamming the door behind him. Sebastian thought to himself for a moment before calling home. 

“Hey baby, how did it go?” Sebastian swallowed when he heard his wife’s voice. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth. 

“Yes yes, I’m still busy, Toto and I are still in the office going over the numbers. I’ll be here for a while longer…why don’t you just go to bed just now? It’ll be better for the little one.” He quietly explained, feeling horrible for lying. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon, I love you." 

Sebastian turned the lights off in the office and made his way outside. It was still warm, so he unbuttoned his dress shirt and took his tie off. The warm air felt nice, but he was in desperate need of something to take his mind off things. He didn’t want to go home; he needed a drink. Or a few. He wasn’t the drinking on your own type, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He walked down the street and made his way into the bar Toto had reluctantly dragged him into once or twice. It was dimly lit and the clouds of cigarette smoke instantly swirled into Sebastian’s lungs, making him choke back a cough. He attentively stepped inside, making his way to the bar. He sat on an empty stool, feeling small to the men next to him. 

“Whiskey, please.” He said with a defeated sigh. 

The bartender nodded and poured him a glass before sliding it in front of him. Sebastian knocked it back and then scrunched his face up. 

“Another, please.” He knocked it back also. 

“Rough night?” The bartender questioned, pouring him a third drink. 

Sebastian let out a weak laugh, the kind that could easily result in crying right after. Rough job, rough boss, rough incoming fatherhood, take your pick. 

“Something like that. I’ll just take a Radler now, thanks.” Sebastian opened his wallet and handed over the cash for his previous drinks. 

\-- 

“Fuck! Fuck, kid I’m not going to last, fuck me…shit!” 

Kimi Räikkönen was busy getting his throat fucked by a man who was three times his age, in a back alley. Tonight’s punter wasn’t looking for much, which Kimi was thankful for because he was not feeling it at all. But, he still liked to put on a show. After all, it usually resulted in big tips. The man tugged at Kimi’s hair as he bucked his hips, causing him to choke slightly. The hot seed spilled into his throat and he hummed in delight, his icy eyes peering up to his customer. He gave him a wink before he pulled off the already softening member. 

“Sorry, I uh…” the man trailed off as he slumped against the wall. 

Kimi swallowed it all, before wiping his mouth. He cocked his head to the side, still staring at the man. 

“€150 because I swallowed.” He said bluntly. 

“Oh! Yes of course, I um, yes…one moment.” The man fumbled in his back pocket to get his wallet. 

Kimi stood up and leaned forward, sliding his knee between the man’s legs. He propped himself against the wall with his hand, effectively trapping the man in place. He ran his finger up the man’s throat before he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. This punter was like putty in his hands, and Kimi knew how to manipulate this type of customer. 

The man blushed and looked down at Kimi, which only made him more flustered, but Kimi still didn’t react. He glanced at his wallet, before looking back at the man. 

“Your cock felt so good in my throat, so big…I loved it.” Kimi purred, moving his knee against the man’s groin. _Come on you bastard, get those fat fingers of yours off those bills._

“H-Here, take the €250…” He shyly held the money up to Kimi. 

Kimi took the bills immediately, sliding them into his jean pocket. He straightened himself up and smirked before walking away. 

“Can I see you again?” The man called out. 

Without turning around, Kimi gave the man two fingers in the air. Absolutely _not._

Kimi felt great. Two hundred and fifty for some head was a great night’s work, and he had earned himself a drink. The night was still young, after all. He pulled his white vest back into a more presentable position and fixed his hair in the window of the bar before heading inside. Sure, he was under dressed but the staff knew he frequented here. They knew of his orientation of business but told him to keep it under a low profile due to the nature of it. Lots of powerful people mingled in this place for after hour drinks and Kimi knew that. He had to be careful, if he were caught by the wrong man, things could easily turn violent. He made his way inside, giving a casual wave to the bartender before sliding into an empty spot at the bar. 

“Two vodkas.” He grinned whilst sliding the shiny notes across the bar. 

“Someone’s happy. Good night then?” 

Kimi ran his tongue over his back teeth before smiling. “It’s always a good night with me, Romain.” 

Kimi made light work of the vodkas, but his attention quickly focused on the new face sitting across from him. He looked like he had just come out of the office, or that his girlfriend had just broken up with him. Kimi licked his lips, hoping it was the latter. Sad and lonely types were easy cash cows. Romain was busying himself by cleaning some glasses, but he shot a disapproving look towards Kimi. 

“Another Radler please…” the man asked, very politely. _Too_ politely for this place. 

_Maybe_ _he’s t_ _ravelling here on business?_ Kimi thought to himself. Usually, out of towners had cash to come and play with in the big city. But this man looked like he hadn’t even kissed a girl before. _A virgin?_ Now that would be interesting. That thought was quashed however as he noticed the man’s wedding ring. Although, that has never stopped him before. Married men were his favourite. 

“Make it two.” Kimi leaned over the counter and slid some cash Romain’s way, before sliding into the seat next to the man. 

“Hi, I’m Kimi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I discussed this AU with friends and I was encouraged to write it! It was 100% brought about by this picture of a young Kimi in a fur coat. https://i.redd.it/fykk56cop2a51.jpg
> 
> Just a few quick notes:  
> 1\. Kimi is 18 in this AU while Sebastian's, Toto's and Christian's ages remain unchanged.  
> 2\. I'm using Euros instead of Deutschmarks out of convenience.
> 
> The title is a line from Seedy films by soft cell, which is also an inspiration to this work!  
> my tumblr is schweinstgrs. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
